


Kageyama's Support

by Volleyballfan



Series: Caring for Kageyama [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Karasuno's team bus gets in an accident on thr way to a practice match at Sejoh. Kageyama calls the one person he knows that would help him and something happened unexpected to them.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Caring for Kageyama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Kageyama's Support

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

"Okay everyone get on the bus so we can head the Sejoh," Daichi says. 

Everyone piles onto the bus and gets in their seats. Everyone is chatting amongst themselves when a car rammed into their bus. Everyone get thrown Tobio and Ennoshita gets the hit the worst. Tobio feels blood going his head and feels like his knee is broken as he lays sideways in his seat. He don't know how long he is laying there crying till he's being a paramedic is by his head. The paramedics wraps s cast around his neck due to procedures. They gently move him as he screams in pain due to his knee. They get him off the bus and wrap up his knee and leg. He doesn't remember anything between being in ambulance to where he is now in a hospital bed with his phone to his ear. 

_Tobio where are you?_

_I'm in the hospital_

_What happened?_

_I got in a bus accident and I'm alone, so is there any way you can come here?_

_Yea, let me see what I can do and_ _a_ _lso text me the hospital you're at_

Okay

Tobio ends the call and texts his friend the address to the hospital is at. The doctor hasn't came in since he took X-rays but the nurses does and gives him medication for the extreme pain in his leg. He feels the medicine kicking in and ends up falling asleep. When he wakes up he sees that someone is holding his hand. He follows the hand up the arm to a boy with spikey hair. 

"Yuu," Tobio groans out. 

Yuutarou looks up from where he's resting his head on his arm. 

"Hey," He says with a small smile. 

The doctors comes in and informs them that Tobio have a light sprain in his leg and that he won't be able to play volleyball for three weeks. The doctor let's Yuutarou discharge Tobio and gives Tobio a prescription. Once again everything is a blur to Tobio because next thing he knows is that he's laying on Yuutarou's bed. Yuutarou is sitting beside him after bringing up at tray of food and something to drink. 

"If you want, you can stay here till you're all better," Yuutarou suggests. 

Tobio nods his head and let Yuutarou feed him. Yuutarou notices that after Tobio finishes eating, that he's fighting sleep. Yuutarou rearrange them so that Tobio is more comfortable and Yuutarou is laying against his side. Tobio grabs his hand and falls asleep with Yuutarou falling asleep soon after. 

* * *

The next day, Tobio is waiting for Yuutarou to come back from practice when Yuutarou's flies open. 

"Tooru, you don't have to throw my door open like that," Yuutarou says in the distance. 

Tooru ignores him and goes right up and sits down beside Tobio. 

"How are you?" Tooru asks. 

"Sore," Tobio says. 

Tooru pouts and a thud makes them look towards the door. 

"I didn't mean to drop my bag that hard," Akira says looking at the say bag. 

Hajime and Yuutarou comes in last and those three comes and sits on Tobio's other sides. 

"Have you heard from you team?" Akira asks. 

"Yea," Tobio says. 

"How are they?" Hajime asks. 

"Fine," Tobio says.

Yuutarou moves so he's leaning against Tobio. Tobio grabs his hand laces their fingers together. The other three stay for a few hours before Tobio falls asleep against Yuutarou. Yuutarou feels weight on his shoulder so he looks down and see Tobio sleeping against his shoulder. Yuutarou smiles as Tooru and Hajime covers both of them up. 

"We're gonna go an let you guys rest," Akira whispers. 

Yuutarou nods his head and they leave and Yuutarou ends falling asleep again. 

* * *

The three weeks fly by and Yuutarou finds himself at the doctor office Tobio. The doctor comes in and gives Tobio the okay to play volleyball again. Tobio smiles and look over towards Yuutarou. 

"Wanna go somewhere and play some volleyball with me?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea," Yuutarou says smiling. 

They leave the hospital and winds up in Yuutarou backyard where he has a volleyball net. They play for awhile and they end up back in Yuutarou's room. They take turns in the shower and once Tobio comes out of the bathroom, he climbs into Yuutarou's lap. Yuutarou wraps his arms around his waist and look up at Tobio. Tobio leans down and captures Yuutarou's lips. Yuutarou kisses back and flip them around so Tobio is underneath him. The wing spiked shoved his tongue down into his mouth. Tobio moans and lean into the kiss. Yuutarou breaks the kiss and starts kissing down his jaw and neck. 

"Yuu, I love you," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou kisses up Tobio's neck and kiss his lips once before leaning back. 

"I love you too," Yuutarou whispers. 

"Does this mean we're boyfriends?" Tobio asks pecking Yuutarou's lips. 

"Yes," Yuutarou says smiling. 

Tobio pulls Yuutarou back into a hot make out session. By the next day, Yuutarou have love marks and scratches all over his body, but it's not like Tobio looks any better. When Tooru and them comes into the room and see Tobio and Yuutarou, they can't help but tease them. Yuutarou pouts and Tobio hides his face behind Yuutarou's bed. The other boys finally calms down and finally leave them alone. 

"You guys are way to cute," Tooru says. 

This causes Tobio to blush and Yuutarou to splutter. 

"Thanks," Yuutarou says looking away. 

"Anytime, I mean you guys do look like you are meant to be together," Tooru says. 

Yuutarou blush and Tobio once again hide behind Yuutarou's back. 

"You're good at making them embarrassed shittykawa," Hajime says. 

"Well he is good at that kind of stuff," Akira says. 

Tooru chuckles at once more, and look towards Tobio. 

"Just saying if you ever want to come to Sejoh for good, we can make that happen," Tooru says. 

Tobio just gapes st home got a few seconds before tackling him into an hug. Which Tooru chuckles and hug his kowhai back. 


End file.
